


You barely knew her

by Dominatrix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt, Some kind of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I dare you, Sherlock“ Mycroft started out. Sherlock had always hated this voice, even when they were still children and he basically should not have known what hatred really meant. “You barely knew her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You barely knew her

„I dare you, Sherlock“ Mycroft started out. Sherlock had always hated this voice, even when they were still children and he basically should not have known what hatred really meant. “You barely knew her.”

Exceptionally, his older brother was right. Because in fact he really had not known her. Aside from her…frank way of living he knew nothing about her. Usually he could read everything out of humans: What they wanted to show, what mustn’t be seen by anybody and yes, mostly even that about which they themselves weren’t quite sure. But not Miss Adler. She was a question mark on legs, and probably this was the basis of his fascination towards her, because he was fascinated, although he would never admit it. He could not explain the strange feeling in his chest otherwise.

If Sherlock would not know it better and if he wouldn’t check his vital functions every third Thursday in a month, he could just believe that he was suffering from a cardiac infarction right now. Everything was tensioning in him, and he had the desire of walking into Watson’s and his conjoint flat, sneaking into his bed and pulling the blanket over his head. Not even as a child he had thought of himself as ridiculous as he now did. He deplored the fact that he did not know more about the Woman, und that he should not ever learn more tuned him rather melancholic.

For sure, it hadn’t anything to do with fairness, but Sherlock felt the defiant will of a boy to find an explanation for this. Even if there wasn’t one, and even if he did not harbor a great hope, because Miss Adler’s circumstances of death were probably not less veiled than herself…But something in him refused this rational admission.

Yes, he had barely known her. And this was the reason why she was so special. This was the one and only reason that made her loss so strange and painful in an almost unbearable manner.


End file.
